


Once Upon a Waltz

by imaginarydaydreams



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy Birthday Jumin Han the Tall Tree Man, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarydaydreams/pseuds/imaginarydaydreams
Summary: In the quiet of the penthouse, there was only you and him, dancing the night away in a moment that you wished would never end.





	Once Upon a Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [my friend Eve](http://poemjumin.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, who requested the prompt "May I have this dance" with Jumin...way over due but just in time for Jumin's birthday! Happy Birthday to the Tall Boi of the RFA, may one million Elizabeth the Thirds grace your special day!

Nothing could end Jumin’s special day as perfectly as this. 

Nestled comfortably in the living room, you and Jumin sat together on the couch, you snuggled up into his side while his hand was wrapped around you as he sipped from his wine glass. Both of you were content in the silence between you as you watched the city bustling below, the skylights twinkling in and out in the distance. 

**“Mm, so…”** you drawled, cuddling closer to his side as you placed a kiss on his cheek,  **“How did you enjoy your birthday date today?”**  A smile played at your lips as you looked up at him, eyes crinkled at the corners as you waited patiently for his answer. 

He merely smiled down at you and pressed a quick kiss into your hair, resting his wine glass onto the table so he could pull you into his arms.  **“Any date with you is lovely, my dear, no matter the occasion.”**

You softly smacked him in the arm, the small smile on your face contrasting to your actions.  **“That’s not what I meant and you know it, Jumin.”**

He laughed at your comment, pressing another kiss to your temple as he shifted you both into a more comfortable position, his head resting atop yours.  **“…It was perfect. I really do appreciate the time you took in planning this outing.”**

**“Hmm, I’m glad to hear it. After all, I put a lot of effort into making sure you wouldn’t find out,”** you joked, laughing softly as you felt him run a hand through your hair affectionately. 

**“I bet you did, my love. I couldn’t have asked for a better present.”**

**“Hmm,”**  you hummed, wiggling slightly in his grasp, **“Well then, consider yourself lucky because I still have just one more present to give you!”** Standing up from your position, you dashed down the hallway towards your shared bedroom. Jumin was left in silence, wondering exactly what you were up to with a bemused look, when your voice, soft and distant, sounded once again.  **“And make sure your eyes are closed, Jumin Han, or I swear to god! You’ll ruin the surprise!”**

He chuckled at your request, deciding to play your little game as his eyes slid shut to patiently wait for your return. Various thoughts ran through his head as he entertained just what you were planning; you were always spontaneous and unpredictable. Just when he thought he knew your routine and habits, you would surprise him with something unconventional.

But that’s why he fell in love with you. Added to your patient personality and your immense empathy, the way that you brought variety into his otherwise mundane life always had him excited for the next day–if only because he was curious in what your next action would be.

Just like now. He felt something being placed upon his head as the sound of a camera shutter went off. But still, he didn’t open his eyes. It wasn’t until he felt a soft tap against his shoulder, your breath tickling against his ear as you whispered, **“May I have this dance?”**

His eyebrows furrowed at your question and he opened his eyes to see you standing before him, dressed in a simple evening gown, the soft blue sparkling under the moonlight. Your hair hung loose, framing your face in a picturesque fashion as your eyes practically shone through the dim lighting of the penthouse. Atop your head sat a little shiny tiara riddled with small amethysts imbedded into the silver.

He reached up and and felt soft plush against his fingers, slowly pulling down a cardboard crown adorned with little rhinestones at the pointed tips and fluffy pom poms at the base. On the front, the words  _“Birthday Boy”_ were written in soft gold. It looked hastily put together, handmade, but the amount of effort and love from such a simple gift gave way to a small smile on his face.

However, what caught his attention the most was the sweet but cheeky grin and outstretched hand you bore, as if you were still awaiting for his answer.

You looked absolutely stunning and so expectantly at him, but he was just…confused. Baffled.

**“MC,”**  he began, pausing to take another long look at you, the crown now resting in his lap, then back at you,  **“What…is this, if you don’t mind my asking?”**

You laughed at the bewilderment on his face, tapping a finger against his nose with the playfulness that he adored.  **“Well,”**  you began, shifting from foot to foot,  **“You always said that you wanted to see me dressed up like a princess. But it would have been hard to buy one of those without you noticing. I hope you’re fine with just this though; I may not really look like a princess right now, but I still feel like one by your side.”**

You assumed your original position–hand reaching out to take his as you intertwined your fingers together–and beamed at him again.  **“I know it’s your birthday, but would it still be okay to ask to dance with my one true King?”**

That confused look slowly broke into a grin as he stood, placing the crown back on his head before he took both your hands in his. He brought your hands to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of your palms as he pulled you into an embrace.  **“I would love to, my darling.”**

You moved away from him to press a button onto the nearby stereo, rejoining his side as you rested your hand on his shoulder. The soft sounds of violins and pianos rang true, drifting through the air alongside your dainty footsteps pacing slowly back and forth as Jumin led you into a slow waltz. One hand was pressed protectively against the small of your back while the other held your hand in a gentle grasp, guiding you through the motions as the both of you swayed to the music. Instinctively, you rested your head against his chest, listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat mix in with the beat of the music.

He was so warm. You felt your eyes close as you silently pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw, relishing in the feel of his arms around you as you both continue to drift along to the music.  **“Happy birthday Jumin, my love,”**  you whispered, leaning back against him.  **“Thank you for coming into my life.”**

As the stars twinkled overhead, watching the two of you dance the night away, you wished this moment could just last forever. The peace and tranquility, the pure love and adoration for each other in that moment…it just felt right. Absolute and beautiful; like a dream come true.

Perhaps he was your dream come true.

However, little did you know that you were the exact same to him.

After years of wishing for just one person to understand; for one person to share in his vast and complex world, you finally came to him, granting him with love that he could never get enough of.

He prayed every day, always thankful for your presence in his life. From your sweet words to the sound of your charming laughter, he treasured it all.

You were the best gift he had ever received thus far. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Still don't know what the heckie a Jumin Han is but I try my best ;v;


End file.
